Disney Animated Stars Interview  Tangled part
by DraNYC
Summary: The first part of my interview on our favorite stars. This one is all about Tangled.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a part of my "Disney Animated Stars Interview", which i wrote in class when i was boring. It's lame, but i post it here anyway. If you're going to read this or have read it already then thank you so much for spending your time here :) And sorry for my English._

**_* Interviewer: What do you think about your other half?_**

Rapunzel: He's a sweetheart, and a little dumb.

Flynn: Strong hands, strong arms.

Rapunzel: No comment about my beauty?

Flynn: No, you're just so-so

Rapunzel: *in a very low voice* He said that only because he admires me all the time and now he's too shy to admit it.

Flynn: What did you say?

Rapunzel: Nothing.

00000000

**_* Interviewer: What's your weakness(es)?_**

Rapunzel: My hair.

Flynn: My head. After being hit so many times it became weaker.

Rapunzel: Awww, poor you.

Flynn: Speaking of which, where's that damn frying pan?

Rapunzel: Above you.

Flynn: Wait, what? *Look up*

Bang!

00000000

**_* Interviewer: How old are you?_**

Rapunzel: Why ask? Everyone knows. I'm 18.

Flynn: Wayyyy younger than me. I'm 26…. 8 years older than you! 8 years!

Rapunzel: Oh, come on. It's not your fault you're being so old.

Flynn: Yeah, maybe it was the crew's fault… Still… 8 years… *sob*

Rapunzel: Don't be so sad Eugene. Here, use the tissue.

Flynn: Thank you.

00000000

**_* Interviewer: Having seen your own movie, which part makes you feel touching the most and also irritating the most?_**

Flynn: Touching? That'd be the scene when she cried over my dead body.

Rapunzel: Same here.

Flynn: And the MOST irritating one would be the scene when i was hit on the head and went unconcious and being tortured. How could you do that?

Rapunzel: Mine was the smolder.

Flynn: What? Everyone loves the smolder.

Rapunzel: Eugene, you use that to flirt with girls!

Flynn: *Whistle and look away*


	2. Chapter 2

_To my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate that. I'll upload today 'cuz i have free time, but i'm not sure about the next few weeks. I'm being banned from using the computer (You don't want to know why)._

_To DisneyPrincess: Yes, i'm posting more. I actually wrote a lot, and majorly i interview the stars from the Disney Renaissance (except for The Lion King and The Little Mermaid, i haven't watched them for a long time now and i don't remember the details exactly) And about the Great Mouse Detective, i've watched it, but also for sometime ago. I'll watch again when i have time and write something. For the time being, we'll stick to the Disney Renaissance :) Yep, i'm that crazy :))_

_*** Interviewer: What was your most embarrassing moment in the movie?**_

Flynn: Well, when i laid there on the ground with my nose almost broken and got my bottom rose straight up into the air.

Rapunzel: I have no embarrassing moment. In fact, i embarrassed him.

Flynn: And you're so gonna pay for that.

Rapunzel: For what?

Flynn: For that!

Rapunzel: I'm not gonna pay for 'that'!

Flynn: Hmph!

00000000

**_* Interviewer: You guys all sang some songs in the movie. Can you do that again?_**

Flynn: That's not fair! I only have a song, and i share it! It's a duet! And all movies with the girls for the central characters, they always get more songs, and...

Rapunzel: Oh just sing yours already, Eugene.

Flynn: 'And at last i see the night'! There, happy?

Rapunzel: It supposed to be 'light', not 'night' dear.

Flynn: Dang it, i lisped!

00000000

**_* Interviewer: What did you think when you first meet your other half?_**

Flynn: "Wow... Uh-huh... She's got strong arms... and hairy."

Rapunzel: Really? Hairy?

Flynn: Yes dear, 70ft of hair is hairy. Now, what do you think about me?

Rapunzel: "That woman is strange-looking."

Flynn: Excuse ME! WOMAN?

Rapunzel: I've never met a man before you.

Flynn: Okay... That makes some senses.

Rapunzel: Of course.

_I'll post other part of the interview on other stars today so... this is it :) Have a nice day (or night, here where i live)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again, viewers, i'm on the roll today. I check the nice reviews of yours on my phone yesterday, and i tried to find everyway to get online and post more (I'm feeling so exciting, writing these interview is fun :)) And maybe you can send me question to interview our stars. That'd be fun to write :) Anyway, the next three questions, enjoy._

_After a few more question with the current three movies, the others of the Renaissance will come, so wait for it, thank you :)  
><em>

_*** Interviewer: Now we'll have a talk with your (arch-)enemy. What will you say? Let's roll!  
><strong>_

Gothel: Come to me dear! I miss you so much!

Rapunzel: EEEEPPP!... *faint*

Flynn: You assasinated her! Call the police!

Interviewer: Security! *Gothel was pulled away*

Rapunzel: *Open her eyes and look around* Is she gone?

Flynn: Yes. And you know, you're not a good actress.

Rapunzel: I am, since i tricked you all, and you fell for that.

00000000

**_* Interviewer: What would you do to your other half when you're angry with him/her?  
><em>**

Rapunzel: I'd prepare a paint war.

Interviewer:... What?

Flynn: Childish, i know.

Rapunzel: Why don't you tell her what you would do, Eugene?

Flynn: Err... *scratch his head* I...

Interviewer: What would you do?

Flynn: I'd... play "Paper, Scissors, Stone".

Interviewer:... Okay, now that's childish.

00000000

**_* Interviewer: What do you usually do in the morning?  
><em>**

Rapunzel: Before, i combed my hair. It usually took the whole morning.

Flynn: And now?

Rapunzel: I'd make up a pretty face... I make your face up for exact.

Flynn: You make my face up? Every morning before i wake up? *mumble* No wonder i always wake up with the lipstick on, it usually taste like strawberry.

Interviewer:...

00000000

**_* Interviewer: What's your special talent?_**

Rapunzel: Speed sewing.

Flynn: She sews tiny dresses for that frog.

Rapunzel: Chameleon, Eugene. And he has a name you know.

Flynn: "Whatever" and "I don't care". He hurts my ears, you know!

Rapunzel: Hmph!

Interviewer: What's your talent?

Flynn: Speed thieving.

Rapunzel: *in a sarcastic tone* That's predictable.


	4. Chapter 4

__A/N: So, it's been a long time since my last Tangled update. I'm so sorry for that, but i've been busy the last month. And now i'll update. Since i don't have the papers which i wrote the interviews in, well, i'll improvise :) Hope you'll like it.  
><em>_

**_* Interviewer: If you could be somebody else, who would he/she be?_**

**__**Flynn: I'd like to be Flynnigan Rider...

Rapunzel: Eugene, listen to me: First, you're a better thief than him now. Second, he's fiction!

Flynn: It's just a dream! You killed the mood!

Rapunzel: Yours only.

Flynn: It's still the mood!

Rapunzel: Who cares?

Flynn: I don't know. But there must be someone...

Interviewer: *Speechless*

00000000

**_Interviewer: What do you think about your own sequel?_**

****Flynn: Well, i...

Rapunzel: Eugene, we don't even have a sequel!

Flynn: We haven't had a sequel yet, but we will!

Rapunzel: And it's gonna be about you, thieving around...

Flynn: Or you, sewing tiny dresses for that... frog.

Rapunzel: Chameleon!

Flynn:... Caterpilla...

Rapunzel: They have nothing in common!

Flynn: Duh, they all have a "C"!

00000000****

**_Interviewer: What'd you do to express your love?  
><em>**

****Flynn: Well, you know... I'd steal her crown.

Rapunzel: Really, why would you do that?

Flynn: It's funny!

Rapunzel: It supposed to be romantic, not funny!

Flynn: Romantic is not funny at all!

Rapunzel: Why don't you do the same thing as me?

Flynn: Like what? Putting flowers on my head?

Rapunzel: Duh...

Flynn: I... Wait *to the interviewer* What are you doing?

Interviewer: Stay still! Roses look nice on you.

Rapunzel: See...

Flynn:...

_So, that's all. Sorry for the late update and for it being so short. And, well, i just finished my semester test this morning. Physics, why can't i like Physics? The teacher's terrible, and i can't understand anything at all, so my test today... Well, horrible as well... I'm doom!_

_Anyway, have a nice day :)  
><em>


End file.
